Letters From Home
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: I fold it up and put it in my shirt, pick up my gun, and get back to work. And they keeping me driving on, waiting on those letters from home.


**This is dedicated to everybody out there who's loved one is out at war. **

**Just to let you guys know, Ferb's in war during the story. **

**Disclaimer- don't own anything**

Ferb sat on his cot, tearing open his new letter he had just received from his mother. His heart beat with excitement as he unfolded and began to read the letter.

_My Dearest Son, _

_It's all most June, I hope this letter catches up with you and finds you well. It's been dry, but they're calling for rain, and everybody's the same old same in Dansville. Your stubborn old Daddy hasn't sent too much, but I'm sure you sends his love. I give you all my best. We both miss you very much._

_Love,_

_Mum_

He smiled at his mother's letter. His buddy was sitting on his cot beside him staring at Ferb. "Who's it from?" He asked curiously.

"My mum" Ferb answered looking up from his letter. "She sends her best." He said passing his letter to Jake. The other soldiers looked up from what they were doing to read Ferb's letter.

They all laugh as they read his letter.

"Your mommy woves you Ferb" His friend Tom used a baby voice to tease him in a friendly way.

Ferb smiled "She sure does" He grabbed his letter back, and put his pocket.

He grabbed his gun and exited the tent.

They all walked out towards the jeep leading them to the battlefield. "Come on guys back to work" One soldier called out.

Ferb climbed into the back of the jeep and sat down next to his friends.

He smiled and clutched onto his letter in his pocket. He knew that when his friends laughed at him, they were just jealous and trying to raise the spirits.

They hardly ever got letters from their family, but Ferb did, and every time the soldiers read them they'd laugh, but deep down inside Ferb knew these letters from home helped them keep going on because they couldn't wait for a letter from home.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Will, me and lastly of course Ferb." Tom read the names off of the letters they had just received.

Ferb jumped up to grab his letter. "It's from Vanessa!" He announced.

He ripped the envelope open and read the letter.

_My Dearest Love,_

_It's almost dawn, and I've been lying here all night long, wondering where you might be. I saw you Mom and I showed her the ring. The man on the television s aid something, so I couldn't sleep. I'll be alright, I'm just missing you. This is me kissing you. _

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Love, _

_Vanessa_

Tom was reading over Ferb's shoulder and cracked up. He made kissing sounds as the rest of the soldiers did the usual. They passed around the letter, each one reading it and then laughing.

"Dude, she calls you honey?" Jake cracked up.

"What did you think she called me?"

He shrugged his shoulders and flopped down next to Ferb.

"I wish Taylor would send me letters" He sighed playing with the sem of his uniform. "I would love to know how Daisy's doing." He admitted.

Ferb smiled and draped an arm around his buddy "Maybe you should write one first, to get it started. Then she'll write you back. She's probably just too sad to even think about it." Ferb offered.

"You're right, I'm gonna write her a letter and then I'll just have to wait. But I won't stop till I read _my _letter from home."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X

"Jake received his first letter. Taylor had sent him a letter telling him how grateful she had been to finally hear form him. She had even included a picture of her two year old daughter; Daisy.

"My turn" Ferb announced opening up his letter.

He read his letter and was shocked to find that it was from his dad.

_Dear Son, _

_I know I haven't written. But sitting here alone in my kitchen, it occurred to me. I might not have said it, so I'll say it now. Son you make me proud. _

_-Dad_

His buddies watched as he wiped a tear from his eye and smiled. The rest of the gang were behind his back reading once they saw the tears forming in his eyes.

His best bud; Jake placed an arm on his shoulder and smiled.

"I knew you'd get it soon"

Ferb smiled and wiped his eyes.

He folded it carefully and tucked it away in his pocket.

"I love my letters from home."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~~X

_My dearest son_

_It's almost June_

_I hope this letter _

_Catches up with you_

_And finds you well_

_It's been dry, _

_But they're calling for rain_

_And everybody's the same old same_

_In Johnsonville_

_Your stubborn old Daddy_

_Hasn't said too much_

_But I'm sure you know_

_He sends his love_

_And she goes on_

_In a letter from home_

_I hold it up and showed my buddies_

_Like we ain't scared_

_And our boots ain't muddy_

_And they all laugh _

_Like there's something funny_

'_Bout the way I talk_

_When I say 'Momma sends her best, y'all'_

_I fold it up and put it in my shirt_

_Pick up my gun_

_And get back to work_

_And they keeping me driving on_

_Waiting on those letters from home_

_My Dearest Love_

_It's almost dawn_

_And I've been lying here _

_All night ling_

_Wondering where you might be_

_I saw you momma _

_And I showed her the ring_

_Man on the television _

_Said something so I couldn't sleep_

_I'll be alright, I'm just missing you_

_This is me kissing you X's and O's_

_In a letter from home_

_I hold it up and showed my buddies_

_Like we ain't scared_

_And our boots ain't muddy_

_And they all laugh _

'_Cause she calls me honey_

_But they take it hard_

'_Cause I don't read the good parts. _

_I fold it up and put it in my shirt_

_Pick up my gun and get back to work_

_And they keep me driving on_

_Waiting on, those letters from home_

_My Dear Son, _

_I know I haven't written_

_But sitting here alone in the kitchen_

_It occurs to me_

_That I might not have said t_

_So I'll say it now_

_Son you make me proud_

_I hold it up and showed my buddies_

_Like we ain't scared_

_And our boots ain't muddy_

_And no one laughs_

'_Cause there ain't nothing funny _

_When a soldier cries_

_And I just wipe my eyes_

_I fold it up and put it in my shirt_

_Pick up my gun_

_And get back to work_

_And they keeping me driving on_

_Waiting on those letters from home_

**God Bless our American Soldiers. I thank all of you, out there risking your life for us. **

**R&R please?**


End file.
